


My Emo-rtal

by Theevilyoung (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Multi, My Immortal - Freeform, Parody, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theevilyoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On vandaystrick's tumblr anons were remaking the classic that is my immortal, so i archived the first few and rewrote my immortal to fit fob and peterick. This will be an adventure so god help me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Only Difference Between My Immortal and This Fanfic is Press Coverage

**Author's Note:**

> Yo if you enjoy this and you want updates/want to send me prompts for future sins follow my tumblr breadpeterick for zummertime fun and memes

AN: Thnks 2 XxpanicatthehallelujahfobenotrinityxX fr hlpn (geddit like fob) me wif hte story and spelling. Ur the dankest meme! Pepe ur da luv of my memeless life u rok 2! FOB ROX!

Hi my name is peter le'wis kingston raven wentz. i have long black bangs which go down to my eyes (that's how i got my eyeliner) with red tips. i have shiny brown eyes which are full of brown and they look like reindeers like ruldolph (if u dont know who ruldolph is get da hell out of here!). im not related to pete wentz but i wish i was... oh wait i am pete wentz. im a vampire but my teeth are straight and white, unlike me. i don't have pale white skin. i'm an emo-pire. i go to emo-warts. I love clandestine and I buy ALL my emo mercy there (bc I own it lolz). For example today I was wearing a purple hoodie with black and white striped skinny jeans and a fuck ton of eyeliner so I look as emo as possible. I was walkin outside of emo-warts. They were playin soul punk over the speakers which I was v happy about. A lot of h8ers stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.   
“Hey pete!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Patrick Stump!   
“What’s up patrick?” I asked.   
“Nothing.” he said shyly.   
But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. 

Thnks fr rdng pls rvw (geddit like thnks fr th mrmrmrs)


	2. I Constantly Thank God For Patrick Stump

**AN: thnks 2 XxpanicatthehallelujahfobenotrinityxXfr hlpn me wif da chapta! BTW h8rs stop flaming ma story ok!**

 

 

the next day i woke up in my bedroom. it was snowing and raining (snaining) again. i opened the door to my clandestine industries™ coffin and drank sum blood from a bottle i had. my coffin was black ebony like my heart and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. i got out my coffin and took off my giant ‘pete! at the disco’ shirt which i used for pyjamas. instead, i put on skinny black leather pants, a pentagram necklace, combat boots &black fishnets on. my bangs were in a bun 

My friend, Andy **(AN: XxpanicatthehallelujahfobenotrinityxX dis is u!)** woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his long chestnut red beard and opened his green grey (idk what fuckin color they are lol) eyes. He put on his crossfit t-shirt with a black gym shorts, and pointy high-heeled boots. I put on my eyeliner.

  
“OMFG, I saw you talking to Patrick Stump yesterday!” He said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Patrick?” He asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.

  
“No I so fucking don’t!” I shouted.  
  
“Yeah right!” He exclaimed. Just then, Patrick walked up to me.  
  
“Hi.” he said.  
  
“Hi.” I replied flirtily.  
  
“Guess what.” he said.  
  
“What?” I asked.  
  
“Well, Cobra Starship are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me.  
  
“Oh. My. Fucking. God!” I screamed. I love Cobra!. They are my favorite band, besides Panic! At the Disco.  
  
“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.  
  
I gasped.


	3. Sugar We're Going Down Memeing

**AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY H8RS OK! odderwize Thnks 2 da emo ppl 4 da good reveiws! thnksAGEN XxpanicatthrhallelujahfobemotrinityxX! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Cobra Starship.**

 

PEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPPEPEPEPE

 

On the night of the concert I put on my black vans with skinny jenas. Underneath them were panties ;). Then I put on a black clandestine™ hoodie with all this meme stuff on the back and front. I put on a matching bra. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I listened to blurred lines. I jammed out while I waited for it to stop and I listened to some Cobra. I sharpied my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Theni put on blak lipstick I didn’t put on foundation because I was 3 emo 5 every1 anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

 

I went outside. Partick was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Twenty one pilots t-shirt (they would play at the show too) nerdy glasses, baggy shorts, a trucker hat,  and a red cardigan **(AN: A lot fo sweg boiz wer it ok!)**.

 

“Hi Patrick!” I said in a MEME voice.

 

“Hi Pete.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said PEPE4LYFE) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Cobra Starhship and Twenty one pilots. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Cobra Starship.

 

“Yeah  
And I feel like  
Put your middle fingers up like  
  
Uhhhhh  
  
Got my middle finger up  
And it’s pointed to the clouds  
Rollin’ in with my whole entourage  
Too many of us to count  
Tell baby girl I’m on that  
Danger bring your hard hat  
Might not get that call back  
So where those stories start at?  
  
I step into the club  
The haters turn around  
My middle finger’s up  
Man I’m just getting down  
To get me in the mood  
To get me good  
I need an aphrodisiac yea  
Aphrodisiac yeah!.” sang Gabe Saporta **(I don’t own the lyrics 2 dat song)**.

 

“Gabe Saporta is so fucking hot.” I said to Patrick, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

 

Suddenly Patrick looked sad.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

 

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU, pattycakes!” I said.

 

“Really?” asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

 

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Gabe and he’s going out with Ryan Ross. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of his 12 year old face.

 

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Pattrick. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Joshler  for their autographs and photos with them. We got Cobra Starship concert tees. Patrick and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Patrick didn’t go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Forbidden Forest!

**Lmao XD petefuckers u gotta wait i left u on a cliffy suck my stumpfucker69™**


	4. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Spoiler Alert It Was Patrick Stump)

  **AN: I sed stup flaming ok Pepe’s’s name is PETE nut STUMPFUCKER69 OK! PATRIK IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!**

 

PEPEPEPPEPEPEPEPEMEMESPEPEPPEPEPEPEPEPE

 

“RICKTALIFE!” I shouted. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

 

Patrick didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

 

“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.

 

“Pete?” he asked.

 

“What?” I snapped.

 

Patrick leaned in extra-close and I looked into his ocean blue eyes (he wasfucking BEAUTIFUL) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and emoness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

 

And then…………… suddenly just as I Patrick kissed me passionately. patrick climbed on top of me and I stopped him.

“YO NO. WTF DO U THINK UR DOING LUCHBOX? I TOP OKAY? NOBODY TOPS PETER LEWIS KINGSTON MEME THE THIRD KING OF MEMES” and I flipped him over so that I was on top in my rightful place. we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then I put my stumpfucker69™ into his you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

 

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my tan tat filled body became all warm. And then….

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

 

It was…………………………………………………….BOB BRYAR!

**LMAO ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER STAY TUNED MY FAITHFUL MEMES**


	5. I Slept With Someone in The Forbidden Forest and All i got was being screamed at by bob bryar and h8rs

**AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur ryan ross or a h8r! Da only reson bob swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!**

PEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEMEMESPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPE

 

Bob made and Patrick and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

 

“You ludacris fools!” he shouted.

 

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Patrik comforted me. When we went back to the castle Bob took us to Professor Harry Stiles and Professor Nail Horan who were both looking very angry.

 

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.

 

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Professor Horan.

 

“How dare you?” demanded Professor Syles .

 

And then Patrick shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!”

 

Everyone was quiet. Bob Bryar and Professor Horan still looked mad but Professor Harry said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”

 

Patrick and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

 

“Are you okay, Pete?” Patrick  asked me gently.

 

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the dudebro’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a black hoodie with this purple shit on it and red skinny jeans and red vans. When I came out….

 

Patrick was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘Bang The Doldruns’ by Follow By. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Welcome To The Ship Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the new character Gerikey Way aka the boss applesauce aka a meme 2.0

**AN: shjt up h8rs ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!**

PEPEPEPPEPEPEPEPEPEMEMESPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPE

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black nike shorts that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and uggs. I put on a fuck ton of eyeliner like all da hot boiz. I straightened my haie 4 the desired emo effect (bc im the emo KING).

 

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

 

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky red hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn’t have glasses anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy Jersey accent. He looked exactly like Brendon Urie. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m @skool so I didn’t get one you sicko.

 

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

 

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

 

“My name’s Mikey Way, although most people call me Gerard these days.” he grumbled.

 

“Why?” I exclaimed.

 

“Because im the sauce appleboss.” he giggled.

 

“Well, I am a meme.” I confessed.

 

“Really?” he whimpered.

 

“Yeah.” I roared.

 

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Patrick came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Thnks Fr Th Memes (even tho ur a chEATER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if you enjoy this and you want updates/want to send me prompts for future sins follow my tumblr breadpeterick for zummertime fun and memes

**AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Pe isnte’t a PEPE  ok He isn’t perfect HES A DIFFERENT MEME! n he has problemz 4 petes sake (geddit)!**

 

PEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEMEMESPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPE

 

Lunchbpx and I held our hands with black sharpie nails as we went upstairs. I was wearing red. I waved to Gererd. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Patrick. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Patrick. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…………

 

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. He sang to me with his SOUL VOICE.  We went on the bed and started making out naked and then i put my tiny pete in his and we HAD SEX TO HIS SAXY SOUL VOICE **(but it was emo so it was like soul punk)**. **(c is dat stupid?)**

 

“Oh TRICK, RICKTALIFE!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Patric’s arm. It was a gold star with an arrow through it. On it in comic sans were the words………… Gerard Tried!

 

I was so angry.

 

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

 

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Trick pleaded. But I knew too much.

 

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have emocitis anyway!”

He said “lmao like u would tlak u r the emo king lol”

 

And I wuz like “tru but STILL”

 

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. pAtrick ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big donger but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Mikey’s classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Styles and some other people.

 

“GERARIKEY WAY, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.


	8. I dont love you (or ur memes)

**AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r NOT A MEME!**

 

pepepepepepepepepememespepepepeppe

 

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Patrick came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

 

“Petey, it’s not what you think!” Patrick screamed sadly in a soul way.

 

My friend Andy smiled at me understatedly. he flipped his long beard and flexed his muscles that were so buff from all the crossfit he does. Andy was kidnapped when he was born. His real parents are crossfit experts and one of them is a meme but Voldemort killed his mother and his father committed memeicide **(like homicide but killing memes instead of ppl)** because he was depressed about it and wanted revENGE. He later died in prison on the death sentence bc killing dank memes r illegal and RudE and a sIN. He still has nightmares about it and he is very haunted. It also turns out his real last name is CrossfitMcVegan and not Hurley. (Since she has converted to Memeism he is in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. )

 

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Hary demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

 

“Mikey, I can’t believe you cheated on me with patrick!” I shouted at him.

 

Everyone gasped.

 

I don’t know why Pete was so mad at me. I had went out with Gerard(I’m bi and so is Pete) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Ryan Ross, a stupid h8ing fucker who used to be in panic!atd. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was a meme. (Haha, like I would hang out with a h8r.)

 

“But I’m not going out with Pat anymore!” said Mikerard.

 

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Patrick and then I started to bust into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if you enjoy this and you want updates/want to send me prompts for future sins follow my tumblr breadpeterick for zummertime fun and memes


	9. My Lawyer Made Me change The Name Of This Chapter So I wouldn't Get Sued

**AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da bandz! I only listen to the emo trinity ok so itz nut my folt if Hari styales is out of charactr! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE!! FOB ROX!**

 

PEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEMEMESPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPE

 

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe rickster for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with lunchbox.

 

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with brown eyes and a baby face and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn’t have a good haircut (it was in some weird ass fuckboy style)  and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn’t emo like me. It was…………………………………

 RYAN ROS!

 

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Ryan shouted “Imperius!” and I couldn’t run away.

 

“Crookshanks!” I shouted at him. Ryan fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I’m a sadist so I stopped.

 

“Pete.” he yelled. “Thou must kill Mikey I mean Gerard Way!”

 

I thought about Miey and his sexah eyes and his gothic blonde hair and how his face looks just like Brendon urie from Brendon! At the Disco. I remembered that Patrick had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Patty Boy went out with Mikey before I went out with him and they broke up?

 

“No, Ryan Ross!” I shouted back.

 

Ryan gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

 

“Thou must!” he yelled. “If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Patrick Stump!”

 

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

 

Ryan got a dude-r-u-fucking-kidding-me look on his face. “You literally touch urself on stage to him every show and preach ur love for him every 5 seconds.” he answered cruelly. “And if you doth not kill Mikey, then thou know what will happen to Patty Boy!” he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

 

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Patrick came into the woods.

 

“P Steezy!” I said. “Hi!”

 

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a cross) between Brendon Urie and Josh Dun.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked.

 

“No.” he answered.

 

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

 

“That’s okay.” he said all soul like and we went back into Emowarts together making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if you enjoy this and you want updates/want to send me prompts for future sins follow my tumblr breadpeterick for zummertime fun and memes


	10. Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do yourself a favor and give patrick mor elung ill start a charity pls this is actually v important he rlly does need the lung)

**AN: stup it u not dank  h8rs if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out Andy isn’t a muggle afert al n she n MEME y dey movd houses ok!**

 

PEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEMEMESPEPEPEPEPEPEPPEPEPEPEPEPE

 

I was really scared about Ryan all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Fall oh By. I am the bassist. People say that we sound like a cross between Fall Out Boy and Fall out Boy (lmao we R FALL OUT BOY LOLZ). The other people in the band are Andy (he bang bangs the doldrums **geddit?),** Patrick (he sings bc he has a soul voice and its super cool and also 5 lung makes it rlly easy for him to sound like actual jesus or probably better than that tbh because hes patrick motherfricking STUMP), Joe (He plays guitar and is another friend of ours. He has cool hair and is also a meme like us. Not bad joe.). Only today Andy asnd Joe were fuckinh so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. Pattycakes and I have a CONNECTION that’s way too deep for u losers to understand kay?.

 

I put on a Clandestine Tshirt that showed off my rad ass tats and grey rlly tight skinny jeans so u could see my well shaped ass (which isn’t as good as patricks tbh but I could try you know? Have imentoned that im in love with Patrick stump? Shi ryan might have been right suck my entire ass). You might think I’m a slut but I’m really not.

 

We were singing a cover of ‘I write sins nut travesties’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

 

“Pete! Are you OK?” Patrick  asked in a concerted voice.

 

“What the fuck do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Ryan Ross came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Gerard! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with u. But if I don’t kill Mikry, then Ryan, will fucking kill You, trick!!” I burst into tears.

 

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you pepe!”

 

I started to cry and cry. Patrick started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

 

I practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Bob Bryar walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.

 

“What have you done!” He started to cry bitchily. **(c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y)** “Pete Patrick has been found in his room. He died of grief bc he was so sad that he forgot how to breathe.”

 

“But… 5 lung?” I responded

 

Bob shook his hed.

 

**Lmao cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Stay Dank My little memes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if you enjoy this and you want updates/want to send me prompts for future sins follow my tumblr breadpeterick for zummertime fun and memes


	11. There's A Good Reason These Nudes Were Leaked, Honey. You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet

**AN: i sed stup flaming up h8rz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw thnks 2 ma frend andy  5 hleping me!**

 

PEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEMEMESPEPEPEPEPE

 

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! aNDY tried to comfort me but I told him fuck off and I ran to my room crying myselfBob Bryar chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

 

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Evanescence song at full volume. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut hoodie with lace all over it sandly. I put on black vans with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn’t fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Harry Styles was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Louis Vutton (that other guy in 1d) was masticating to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

 

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of William Beckett on it. Suddenly Gerard ran in.

 

“Abra Kedavra!” he yelled at Larry pointing his womb. I took my gun and shot Harry and Luis a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Bob Bryar ran in. “Pete, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Harry and Luis and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

 

Travie McCoy ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

 

“What do you know, Travis? You’re just a **little (lmao but not little at al bc hes like 10 ft 9** ) emowarts student!” Sed bob

 

“I MAY BE A emoWARTS STUDENT….” Travie paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A MEME!”

 

“This cannot be.” Harry said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Bob’s wand had shot him. “There must be other factors.”

 

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

 

Louis held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

 

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood. I couldn’t have my dick pics leaked in this universe too!!!!1

 

“Why are you doing this?” lousis said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

 

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

 

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Travis said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

 

“Because you’re emo?” Harryp asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with MEMES.

 

“Because I LOVE HIM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if you enjoy this and you want updates/want to send me prompts for future sins follow my tumblr breadpeterick for zummertime fun and memes


	12. Grand Theft Patrick/Where is Your Boy

 

**AN: stop f,aing ok travie is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no snap iant kristian plus travie isn’t really in luv wif pete dat was Louis vutton ok!**

 

PEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEMEMESPEPEPEPEPEpEPEPEPEPE

I was about to cry again with the bvb cd that partick had given me to play in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

 

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS Travis but it was Vampire. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! My hair HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

 

I stopped. “How did u know?”

 

“I saw it! And my hair turned back into the emo black color it was b4 I dyed it red!”

 

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have black hair anymore!” I shouted.

 

“I do but Joe changed it red for me and I always dye it again every so often.” he said back. “Anyway my hair hurt and it turned back in black! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Patrick…………….Ryan Ross has him bondage!”

 

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from playing bvb. Larry and travie were there too. They were going to St. Mango’s after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot boyz(of zummer) like me. Bob had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

 

Anyway Travie came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of pink roses.

 

“Pepe I need to tell u somethnig.” he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

 

“Fuck off.” I told him. “You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don’t like fucked up h8rs  like you.” I snapped. Travis had been mean to me before for being memeo.

 

“No Pit.” Hesays. “Those are not roses.”

 

“What, are they memes too you not expired meme?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

 

“I saved your life!” He yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting my nudes leaked again in video form made from your shower scene and being vued by Harry and Lousis.” Who MASTABATED **(c is dat speld rong** ) to it he added silently.

 

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

 

He pointed his wand at the pink roses. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Well If you wanted Honesty that’s all you haD TO SAY! .

 

“That’s not a spell that’s an MCR song.” I corrected him wisely.

 

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then he screamed. “Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u sweg emo mcr fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially 4 u andy I love u m9!)imo noto okayo!”

 

And then the roses turned into a huge green flame floating in the middle of the air. And it has pepe the frog in it. Now I knew he was truly a meme.

 

“OK I believe you now WHERE IS MY BOY TONIGHT?” I sang to one of my Bnds best hits from our first studio album eating out your girlfriend

 

Travis rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

 

“U c, Peterick,” Bub said, watching the two of us watching the flame **(wishin 2 b da friction in mah jeans geddit lmaooooo)**. “2 c wht iz n da flmes **(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT)** u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

 

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Travie yelled. Bob bryr lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

 

Travis stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, prof bub bryar!!!!”

 

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a fob tshirt (the one with the dank ab/ap emoji meme) . Purple ripped skinny jeans from clandestine™ **(dUH)** and black furry **(ew not like that)** uggs with pictures of Gabe Saporta on them. I put my hair straightened unlike me so I looked like Dan from Danisnotonfire **(if u don’t know who he iz ur #notatruememe so fuk off!)** and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

 

“You look kawai, boy.” Andy said dankly. “thnks **(geddit)** you do too.” I said dankly too, but I was still upset. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Larry couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Mikey was in the Hair of Magical Magic Creatures. He looked all depressed because Patrick had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Patrivk. He was sucking some blood from a Hufflepuff.

 

“Hi.” he said in a dank way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

 

We both looked at each other for some time. Harry had almost as beautiful eyes as  Patrick. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other. ( **an: don’t worry I don’t acxtually support p*tekey (and I cant say it here bc it’s a sWEAR WORD!!!1))**

 

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted Professor nAIL who was watching us and so was everyone else.

 

“Mikey you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Rick ta life!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily. ( **an: suck on THHAT p*tekey shippers!!!)**

 

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY hair HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

 

I stopped. “How did u know?”

 

“I saw it! And my hair turned back into the emo black color it was b4 I dyed it red!”

 

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought you didn’t have black hair anymore!” I shouted.

 

“I do but Joe changed it red for me and I always dye it again every so often.” he said back. “Anyway my hair hurt and it turned back in black! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Patrick…………….Ryan Ross has him bondage!”

**Oh noes another cliffy!!!!1 Lmao wait til next time and suck my stumpfucker69 in the meantime. Stay dank, little pepes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if you enjoy this and you want updates/want to send me prompts for future sins follow my tumblr breadpeterick for zummertime fun and memes


	13. Headfirst slide Into ryan ross's layer on a bad bet

**AN: XxPanicatthehallulujahfobemotrinityxX thnks 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of brebdo yuri but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! h8RS STOP FLAMIGNG!**

 

PEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEMEMESPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPE

Vampire and I ran up the stairs looking for Bob Brayr. We were so scared.

 

“Bob! Bob!” we both yelled. Prof Bryar came there.

 

“What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” he asked angrily.

 

“Ryan Ross has Particl!” we shouted at the same time.

 

He laughed in an evil voice.

 

“No! Don’t! We need to save Patrick!” we begged.

 

“No.” he said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what ryan does toPatrique. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Pepe.” he said while he frowned looking at me. “Besides I never liked him that much anyway.” then he walked away. Gerard started crying. “My Patrick!” he moaned **. (AN: don’t u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)**

 

“Its okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” he exclaimed.

 

“What?” I asked him.

 

“You’ll see.” he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then…… suddenly we were in Ryro’s lair!

 

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. “Allah Kedavra!”

It was……………………………….. RyN Roz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if you enjoy this and you want updates/want to send me prompts for future sins follow my tumblr breadpeterick for zummertime fun and memes


	14. I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Stop Being a Petefucker69 (Summer Song)

**AN: fuk off h8rs ok! XxpanicatthehallelujahemotrinityxX thnks 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz busy rewatching bedussey and drunk history of fob again. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!**

 

PEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEMEMESPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPE

 

 **WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD**.

 

We ran to where Ryna was. It turned out that he wasn’t there. Instead the guy who killed Patrick in west end kids was. Patrick was there crying tears of blood. David Boyd was torturing him. Mikey and I ran in front of David.

 

“Rid my sight you despicable memes!” he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “PeteIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

 

“Huh?” I asked.

”Pepe I love you will you have sex with me?” asked David. I started laughing crudely. “What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart. Blood pored out of it like a fountain.

 

“Nooooooooooooo!” he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

 

“David what art thou doing?” called Rysn. Then…… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to Hogwarts. We went to my room. Gerikey went away. There I started crying.

 

“What’s wrong panda?” asked Trick taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack **(geddit cuz hes so sexah)** and a really huge petefucker69 and everything.

 

“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all da other guys and preps here except for u, because ur not ugly or anything.”

 

“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like the h8rs anyway. They are such fucking losers.” answered Rick.

 

“Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Harry n Loui Vutton took a video of me naked. Travie says he’s in love with me. Mikey likes me and now even David Boyd is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Tricky! Why couldn’t the meme gods have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. **(an” don’t wory pepe isn’t a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told him hes pretty)** “Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A FUCKING CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.

**AN; Uhoh pepe s mad wats gonna hapen the world wil never noe.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if you enjoy this and you want updates/want to send me prompts for future sins follow my tumblr breadpeterick for zummertime fun and memes


	15. Emo-warts's Suitehearts

**AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk! thnksz 2 Xxpanicluverx101xX 4 hlpein!**

 

PEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEMEMESPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPE

 

“Pete Pete!” shouted Patrick sadly. “No, please, come back!”

 

But I was too mad.

 

“Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Mikey!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my blood-red key. It had a picture of Tyler Joseph on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Patrivk and Gerard. I started to cry and weep. I wrote emo poetry in my pink notebook. Then I looked at my cobra starship watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

 

I put on a Yellow Crop Top that said I’m in Miami bitch on the front in white letters and black nike shorts. Under that I put on nike elite socks and boots that said Gabe all over them with blood red letters. I put my ebony black hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a picture of smug pepe into a black bass guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to patrick!

 

“Pepe I love you!” he shouted sadly. “I dnot care what those fucker h8rs and posers fink. Ur da most saxy guy in the world. Before I met you I used to want to steal lungs all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!.” Then……………. he started to sing “Middle Finger” (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Gabe was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and soul and sexxy like a cross between Gabe Saporta, Brendon Urie from Vine, Patrick from Chicago, Patirck Stump, Bedussey, Patrick Martin Vaughn Stump, The singer born on April 27, 1984, Patrick Stump from Fall out boy, and Patrick stump from soul punk ( **AN: don’t u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .**

 

“OMFG.” I said after he was finished. Some fucking losers stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in black sharpie  and were entwined with Patrick’s now) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Dallon Weekes **(i fukin love dat tree)** and Breadnon in there stage gay. Then we went away holding hands. Prof Lois shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that P!ATD would have a concert in Hogsmede right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if you enjoy this and you want updates/want to send me prompts for future sins follow my tumblr breadpeterick for zummertime fun and memes


	16. I has frendz in holy spaces

**AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut fuckin expired memes! XxPanicatthehallelujahfobemotrinityxX u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! XxPanicatthehallelujahfobemotrinityxX wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW thnks 2 thnksfrthyaoi87 4 techin muh japnese!**

pepepepepepepepepememespepepeppepepe

 

We ran happily to Hogsmede. There we saw the stage where Cobra had played. We ran in happlyP!ATD  were there playing ‘This is Jackson’. I was so fucking happy! Brendog looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Patrik thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn’t matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a red “stump club” tshirt and black leather platinum boots with red ripped fishnets. Pattycakes was wearing a black baggy B!ATB t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to This is /Gosple. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Brndong pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn’t them at all. It was.,……………………….. Ryan Ross and da Young Veins!

 

“Wtf patrick im not going to a concert wid u!” I shouted angrily. “Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its PATD n u no how much I lik them”

 

“What cause we…you know…” he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don’t like to talk a bout you-know-what.

 

“Yeah cause we you know!” I yielded in an angry voice.

 

“We won’t do that again.” Pattycakes promised. “This time, we’re going with an ESCORT.”

 

“OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?” I asked. “So I guess ur a h8ror a Ryro or what now?”

 

“NO.” he muttered loudly.

 

“R u becoming a H8r or what?” I shootd angrily.

 

“Pepe! I’m not! Pls come with me!” He fell down to his knees and started singing ‘Blue Rabbits Fuckng’ by FOB to me.

 

I was flattened cause that’s not even released, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

 

“OK then I guess I will have to.” I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

 

Andy was standing there. “Hajimemashite gurl.” he said happily (he spex Japanese so do i. dat menz ‘how do u do’ in japanese). “BTW Frank that fucking poser got expuld. he failed al h klasses and he skepped meth.” **(an: ANDY U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)**

 

“It serves that fuking bich right.” I laughed angrily.

 

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. “Maybe Frank will die too.” I said.

 

“Kawai.” Andy shook his head enrgtically lethrigcly. “Oh yeah o have a confession after he got expuld I murdered himr and den Louis styles did it with him cause he’s a necphilak.”

 

“Kawai.” I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

 

“OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with trick tonight in Hogsmeade with patd.” I sed. “ I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA.”

 

Andy Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. “Omfg totally lets go shopping.”

 

“In Clandestine, right?” I asked, already getting out my spshcial Clandestine Loiyalty carde.

 

“No.” My head snaped up.

 

‘WHAT?” my head spuin. I could not believe it. “Andy are u a PREP?”

 

“NOOOO!NOOOO!” he laughed. “I found some cool emo stores near Hogwarts that’s all.”

 

“Hu told u abut them” I askd sure it would be Jo or Patrick or Germikey(don’t even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

 

“Bob.” She sed. “Let me just call our broms.”

 

“OMFFG BOB????” I asked quietly.

 

“Yah I saw the map for Hogsmeade on his desk.” She told me. “Come on let’s go.”

 

We were going in a few punkgoff stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Hogsmeade. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN brENDON EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few hoodies. “We only have these for da real emos.”

 

“Da real emos?” Me and Crossfit McVegan XVX asked.

 

“Yah u wouldn’t believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday hairy and louie tried to buy a emo camera pouch.” He shook his head. “I dint even no they had a camera.”

 

“OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long black leather hoodie with lots of red tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

 

“Oh my pepe you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.

 

“Yeah it looks totlly hot.” said Andy.

 

“You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” he asked.

 

“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at him. “Hey BTW my name’s peter le’wis Kingston way wentz the thrid what’s yours?”

 

“Ryab Robb.” He said and ran a hand through his brown mohwked (but in an emo way) hair. “maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”

 

“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf patty you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Travis flew in on his black broom looking worried. “OMFG PERE U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo if you enjoy this and you want updates/want to send me prompts for future sins follow my tumblr breadpeterick for zummertime fun and memes


End file.
